The Wish List
by tripletrebletoner
Summary: In her first week at Barden, Aubrey contemplates the traits she should look for in a significant other. Chaubrey fluff


Days into her freshman year at Barden, it was time for Aubrey Posen to regroup. The last few months had gone poorly relationship-wise. First there was Logan, her high school boyfriend of 3 years. An athlete with messy brown hair, blue eyes, angular jaw, and a perfectly placed chin dimple, Logan had quickly gotten Aubrey's father's seal of approval. Whenever he had a few cocktails in him and an audience, he liked to tell the story of her boyfriend's first visit to the Posen residence during Aubrey's sophomore year of high school. Andrew Posen had expected a boy to show up to the door and had been surprised to meet the tall, muscular young man who returned his firm handshake in kind. Logan proceeded to captivate him with conversation, while clearing the fridge of all leftovers like a human trash compressor, something he continued to do throughout the years. Aubrey silently prided herself on impressing her father with her selection.

In April of her senior year, she was finally ready to cave to physical demands in a moment of lusty weakness. She attempted to make a move, but Logan shut her down. The blonde immediately left embarrassed and never got up the nerve to ask him why. She speculated that he still clung to his spiritual roots or maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe he was terrified of getting her in a family way right before they both headed off to bright collegiate futures. She made a clean break, citing loss of interest and the fact that Logan was headed to play baseball for Penn in the fall. At least, he had been a gentleman about it by not damaging her reputation.

Then there was Levi, the quirky IT intern at The Law Office of Buchanan and Posen. Aubrey mostly filed and typed all summer, familiarizing herself with law documents as she went. Levi sported Buddy Holly glasses, dirty blonde hair styled into a sharp crew cut, an expressively wrinkly forehead, and kind caramel colored eyes. The two went on a few dates, quickly escalated physically, and then Levi stopped returning her texts and seemed to avoid her in the 3-story office complex. She wondered if he lost interest after he got what he wanted or if she had been disappointing. Aubrey certainly made sure to be well read on the subject, but she had to wonder about her abilities as a beginner. It stung a bit, but it was just as well. The blonde was a professional at not feeling things too deeply at this point. Summer was almost over anyway.

After putting the final touches on her single occupant dorm room at Barden University (roommates would just be a distraction from achieving her goals), Aubrey started an important entry in a favorite red leather-bound diary with elegant yet efficient handwriting. She could feel the promise of change in the air, and relished being on her own, able to meet the challenges of success head-on. She still had a love of learning. The blonde planned on getting a pre-law degree with a minor in English that was all for her own enjoyment. As she ran her eyes across the titles of books that felt like old friends on her bookshelves, it dawned on her that she could meet someone in the next few days or weeks who could be the love of her life, or if not, at least a significant footnote. Feeling the weight of that, Aubrey decided to take stock of past failings and make a strategic wish list of traits her next partner should possess.

-They should love me as much as, if not more than I love them. (She knew she hadn't been loved enough in the past.)

-Someone I could let my guard down with, someone I trust, someone with the emotional depth to let me show weakness and who maybe even celebrates or shares in it. Someone emotionally whole, yet available.

-I want to feel less alone. (Ironic, coming from the girl in the solo dorm room.)

-Someone who will open my eyes to beauty.

-Someone with a beautiful soul.

-Someone who will force me to accept their help. (She thought about how she never let store clerks help her to her car, never let anyone help her with whatever she was carrying in her hands, and a million other day to day examples of her own sheer stubbornness.)

-A good communicator with strong character. Someone kind.

Aubrey noticed that traits her father would deem important like ambitious, responsible, and organized with shared politics hadn't made it to the list. And she was fine with that. This was her life to live, starting now. Feeling good about her headspace and the future in general, the blonde made preparations for bed. Although September in Atlanta was still plenty warm, the dorm air conditioner overcompensated, freezing her to death. She zipped up a well-worn peach hoodie and flipped the hood up as she planted her face into the pillows and switched off the light.

The next afternoon, while exiting her Introduction to Literature class, Aubrey dropped her well-worn copy of Great Expectations. A spry girl with well-manicured hands reached down to pick it up before she got the chance. Her gaze trailed upward, taking in everything about the girl: a mass of curly red hair, deep Cerulean eyes, a reserved smile, thick long eyelashes, a petite yet curvy figure in a knee length navy sundress. As their fingers connected across the book, waves of electric shock went through Aubrey's body. She felt like the blood left her heart, barreled to her wrists, and then returned in a matter of seconds. "I'm Chloe." "Aubrey, Aubrey Posen," she returned, shaking the redhead's hand. The hand felt so soft and perfect in hers; she didn't want to let go, feeling an immediate connection. "Are you a freshman too?" "Yes," she managed to reply, still dazzled. "I'm an education major. What about you?" Chloe eyed their still connected hands. "I'm pre-law." "I won't make you let go," the redheaded beauty graciously moved Aubrey's hand from her right to her left so that they could walk together. She led them to a bench in the courtyard as they continued to get to know each other. They talked about hopes, dreams, plans, aspirations, deepest wounds, songs that stand the test of time, funny stories, and about joining a singing group on campus. Before long the sun was setting and hunger set in. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" Aubrey asked boldly. "I'd love to," Chloe laced their fingers together again as they walked towards the blonde's dorm parking lot.

Aubrey unlocked her sleek black sports car, thankful in this moment that her dad had made such a cool choice, and opened the passenger door for Chloe. As she walked around the car, gravity hit. She liked a girl, with a love at first sight intensity that surprised her. She never even remembered thinking about others like this. She went over the list in her mind, already checking things off like "good communication" and "forces me to accept help." This had potential, she settled in her mind while climbing into the driver's seat. The redhead reached for her hand again at the first stop light, sending blood rushing to the vein in her wrist.

After dinner at a Chinese restaurant (chopsticks proved Chloe was good with her hands), Aubrey led them back to the cozy couch in her dorm room, thankful to be perched on something softer than a wooden bench. The two talked well into the night, eventually resting their heads on opposite arms of the couch with their legs crossing in the middle. As the blonde noticed the object of her affection's eyes start to droop, practicality crossed her mind. "If you're an education major, then you live in Trinity across campus right? It's late. You should probably stay." She moved to grab a t-shirt and shorts for Chloe to change into while the redhead nodded her agreement. "I….I don't have an extra blanket for the couch," the blonde stammered as they simultaneously and modestly changed clothes. "That's okay. We'll make do," the redhead countered melodically. Aubrey got into bed, followed by Chloe, who leaned down from a sitting position to hover over the blonde's face, pressing kisses into her forehead and nose while building anticipation. "What …" was all she could manage to breathe out, tilting her head up. "Shhhhh, every first date should end in a kiss," Chloe brushed down her face, teasing the corners of her lips and the center of her chin before fulfilling the promise of a satisfying and tender kiss. After they had both gotten an opportunity to explore, Chloe settled into the blonde's chest, their arms wrapped around one another. "Mmmm you smell like magnolia blossoms," the redhead sighed. "Stay forever," Aubrey whispered into her curls as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
